Gypsy moth larvae are a serious pest which feed on the foliage of deciduous and coniferous trees. When an infestation is heavy, the larvae can kill mature shade trees. In forest areas, control of the gypsy moth larvae is effected by aerial spraying of large forest areas with suitable known toxicants.
The life cycle and the feeding habits of the gypsy moth larvae are such that it is difficult for property owners to protect large individual trees from gypsy moth larvae. The larvae crawl to the foliage near the top of the tree and consume foliage from the top limbs to the lower limbs. As readily recognized, relatively few property owners have equipment with the capability of spraying toxicants over the bulk of a tree's foliage, particularly the topmost foliage.
The gypsy moth eggs are laid at various places throughout infected wooded areas. Many of the larvae hatch from eggs which have fallen to the ground near trees that will be subsequently attacked. In other instances, young larvae are blown from trees by the wind and find themselves on the ground. Such larvae then crawl up the trunk of the tree and begin consuming the foliage. In addition, in later larvae stages, daily migration up and down the tree trunk may take place presumably to avoid the heat of the day.
It is recognized, of course, that painting or otherwise applying a toxicant about the circumference of a tree's trunk will kill substantial numbers of the larvae which attempt to climb the trunk. Unfortunately, the application of the toxicant to the tree trunk is a distasteful job. Moreover, unless the toxicant is carefully applied around the entire circumference of the tree trunk, the treatment is not as effective as desired. Finally, such a topical application is not long-lasting since the toxicant is easily washed away during rainfall. In addition, oil-based materials should be avoided so as to not damage the tree itself.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a convenient, long-lasting gypsy moth larvae control system that can be employed by property owners to protect individual trees.